


I made a map of your stars

by brightbluelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Football Player Louis, High School, M/M, No Smut, Popular Louis, Shy Harry, but Louis is lovely about it, harry is 16 and louis is 18 btw, harry is very insecure and shy, it's cute i promise, just very much fluff really, leaning towards social anxiety actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluelou/pseuds/brightbluelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Harry does not have a crush on Louis Tomlinson. Yes, Louis is very pretty and funny, and Harry may have had more than a few inappropriate thoughts about him, but he certainly doesn’t like him. (Except for the fact that he totally does.)</em><br/> <br/>or, Harry is the shy boy in the back of the class that no one really notices. Louis is the loud, outgoing football player that everybody likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I made a map of your stars

**Author's Note:**

> This has basically been in my mind for ages and I just finally took the time to write it out. It's also incredibly cliché but who cares, really.  
> Any mistakes made are my own. (My mother tongue is not English, sorry!)
> 
> Title is from 'Venus' by Sleeping At Last
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

__

  _At first I thought you were a constellation._  
_I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation:_  
_You’re as beautiful as endless,_  
_You’re the universe I’m helpless in._  
_An astronomer at my best_  
_When I throw away the measurements._

-

 

It's kinda become a thing for Harry, really; ducking away or hiding behind whatever’s in sight when people pass by. And it's not that he doesn't want people to see him, because people never really look at him anyway, it's just that he doesn't want  _Louis_  to see him.

Louis. Perfect, beautiful, smart and funny Louis. Harry totally has a thing for him; a major crush. Although his best friend Niall wouldn't exactly call it a crush, but more of a strong obsession.

"Seriously mate, he's not here. You can stop jumping in the bushes all the time." Niall says while rolling his eyes.

Harry pouts and groans. "But Niall, he  _really_  can't see me. I- I don't think I want him to look at me ever again." His head hangs low.

Niall sympathetically throws his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulls him a bit closer. "You'll be alright, mate. Whatever you've done, it can't be  _that_  bad."

Harry stops walking and looks Niall in the eyes with a serious look on his face. "Believe me, it was that bad." He groans again, thinking about what happened.

It's not like he did anything he hadn’t done before, really. It's just... He didn't expect anyone to notice, and certainly not Louis. Thing is, Harry always secretly watches the trainings of the school's football team. At first, it was just because he was really bad at it himself and wanted to improve, but then he saw Louis, and well. That's the main reason why he kept watching.

He always stays very low-key, at least according to himself. He always silently watches from where he is sat down against a tree; a spot from where he can see well, and where he’s still relatively well hidden. That's why he didn't expect anyone to comment on it; he honestly thought no one would notice. And of course, of all people, it had to be Louis to notice him.

Last week, Harry had just as always been watching. He was leaning against the tree while silently doing his homework, sneaking glances towards the football pitch every now and then. When the training finished, Harry stayed a bit longer, just like always, and he continued doing his homework, ‘till someone coughing startled him.

He quickly looked up with panic quite clear in his eyes, and he was pretty sure that the panic changed to a slight look of horror when he saw who was standing in front of him. Louis  _freaking_  Tomlinson.

“Uh-“ Harry did not know what to say at all.

Louis just smiled. “Hi mate, I-“ He combed with his hand through his hair. “I just wanted to come say ‘hi’, I guess,” His smile widened as he continued. “It’s just, I always see you sitting here on your own and watching us, and I was just kind of wondering what that was about…”

Harry might have had a panic attack right then and right there. “I- I…” He was paralyzed. Louis had noticed him being there every time? This couldn’t be real. He quickly stuffed his stuff back into his schoolbag and stood up, almost knocking heads with Louis.

“I’m sorry,” He managed to get out with a trembling voice, before turning around and taking of running.

“I don’t know what to do, Niall.” Harry says sadly. “He probably thinks I’m a massive freak, right now. Like, who does that? Who just takes of running when someone tries to talk to them? I’m such an idiot!”

Niall just grins and pats his shoulder. “Yeah, you are a bit of an idiot. But I’m sure Louis doesn’t think badly of you! Didn’t you say that he smiled at you yesterday?”

Harry groans again. “That’s the worst thing about it! Ever since I ran from him, it’s like he’s  _everywhere_. And every time he sees me, he actually  _smiles_. Maybe  _I’m_  not the weirdo, maybe  _he_  is. Why would he still be so nice to me after I acted like that?”

The school bell rings at that moment, and Niall doesn’t answer. He just pulls Harry into the building, tuning out his complaining.

 

-

 

That day at lunch, everything changes. Well, maybe not everything, but things sure make a dramatic turn. Or maybe not dramatic, just surprising. Whatever, Harry doesn’t care; he just can’t stop staring at the three boys standing in front of him.

He and Niall had only just taken their place at their usual table when they had approached them. It’s very unusual, is the thing. Harry doesn’t have very much friends. Just Niall, mostly. And well, everyone likes Niall, but they never seem to like him enough to sit with him and the invisible weirdo, so at lunch, Harry and Niall  _always_  sit on their own, no exception.

So yeah, to say Harry is shocked when Louis Tomlinson walks to their table along with his two best mates, would be a major understatement.

“Hi!” Louis says happily. “I was wondering if we could maybe sit with you?” He looks questioningly. “Uh- I’m Louis, by the way. And these are my best mates Liam and Zayn.” He says as he points to the guys standing awkwardly beside him.

Niall looks at Louis as if he’s grown a second head, but then he blinks and nods. “Yeah, sure, take a seat!” He smiles.

Harry looks at Niall in panic. What is he doing?! Can’t he see that Harry is having a crisis? Niall looks at him, but just shrugs at Harry’s expression, pulling up his shoulders as if to say ‘I can’t help it’.

Louis takes a seat on the opposite side of Harry, followed by Zayn, while Liam makes his way around the table and sits down beside Harry.

Harry is about to faint. What the hell is even happening?

After that, lunch goes by slowly, but no more unexpected things happen. Luckily, Harry thinks, none of the three boys have tried talking to him. They mostly keep their conversation between them, while Niall cackles on to Harry, not seeming to notice that Harry barely responds.

 

-

 

It seems to become a thing after that, the three guys sitting at their table, and by now, Harry would even say he’d become used to it.

Zayn, Liam and Louis never really address Niall and Harry, at least not for more than an occasional ‘hi’, and Harry quite likes it like that.

A week after they joined them at their table, things take another turn. Niall is in the middle of loudly telling Harry some long story when he’s interrupted by Louis.

“Is he always that quiet, mate?” Louis asks Niall with a smile on his face. He nods towards Harry.

Harry’s eyes widen a bit and he sinks further into his seat.

Niall shrugs and laughs. “Nah, he’s just become a bit shy since you three began sitting at this table.” He pats Louis on the back, a bit harder than what was probably comfortable, but doesn’t catch Louis grimace of slight pain.

Then Louis turns his gaze to Harry and smiles. “Last time I checked, we didn’t bite, so, like… There’s nothing to be afraid of, mate.”

Harry can feel his blood rushing towards his cheeks, turning them bright pink. “Uh- yeah, okay. I’ll – I guess I’ll keep that in mind, then.”

Louis grins widely at that and gives Harry a thumps up. (Who even does that anymore? Harry is seriously questioning Louis’ actions sometimes.) “Good. And maybe next time, you’ll even be able to talk to us for a bit.” Louis says.

Harry hesitantly copies Louis’ thumps up. He’s pretty sure his head must be bright red by now. “Who knows.” He says, and he surprisingly manages to show a little (but genuine) smile on his face.

“Can’t wait,” Louis says, just before he’s standing up along with Liam and Zayn. He shortly waves and shortly after, the three of them have left the room.

Harry immediately turns towards Niall, but before he even gets to say anything, Niall bursts out laughing.

(Harry spends the rest of the day sulking, but maybe (just maybe) his heart secretly jumps every time he thinks about Louis and remembers that Louis actually addressed him today. Louis noticed him, and Harry didn’t embarrass himself  _that_  bad this time around.)

 

-

 

Apparently, ‘next time’ means next day and apparently, ‘Harry being able to talk to the others’ means Louis obliging everyone sitting at the table to play along with his version of 20 questions. (Which is actually not really 20 questions, but just means Louis shouting out questions to the rest of them.)

Harry is surprised at how easy it gets to answer. The first few questions that are shot his way, are answered stumbling and blushing, but after about 6 questions, Harry has gotten used to it and by the time the seventh question comes around, he is actually able to answer it without stammering.

“Harry!” Louis shouts. Harry turns to him, raising his eyebrows in expectation. He can’t help but notices that Louis keeps directing questions towards him. Sure, he has asked Niall a fair few things, but he just keeps coming back to Harry. (Harry doesn’t mind really.)

Louis frowns for a second, as if he’s concentrating really hard on what he’s going to say. By now, they’ve already covered siblings, parents, favorite bands, favorite things to do, favorite food and a whole lot of other favorites. Harry is actually curious to what he’s going to ask this time.

“Oh!” Louis says then, and his face lights up. “Your first kiss. Tell us all about it.”

Harry’s smile slips from his face and his face slightly falls. Thing is, Harry has never been kissed. And honestly, it’s all a bit embarrassing if you ask him. 16-years old and a kissing-virgin. (Harry doubts that that is an actual thing, but fact remains that he’s probably one of the only guys in his year who’s never been kissed.)

He looks down then and fumbles a bit with the hem of his shirt. “Uh-“ he slowly starts. “Actually, I’ve uh…” He closes his eyes for a second, deciding to go for the short pain. “I’ve never really, like, kissed anyone?” He looks up hesitantly to check Louis’ reaction.

If Louis is surprised, he masks it well. “Is that a question or a fact, babe?” He asks, smiling softly.

Harry bites his lip. “A fact.” (Louis just called him babe.  _Louis_  just called him  _babe_. His heart might be beating a tad bit too fast.)

Louis seems quite smug with that answer and sends Harry a smile. “Cute.”

Harry isn’t really sure if he’s being made fun of, or not, but his cheeks flush red.

Louis notices. (Of course he does, what doesn’t he notice?!) “Oh, I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” He quickly says. “I mean it; you don’t have to be embarrassed, it’s cute.”

Harry’s cheeks burn even harder, but he can’t help the small smile that makes its way to his face. “Well, uh- Thanks, I guess?”

“No problem, love.” Louis answers with a wide grin on his face.

The remaining time of lunch, Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn loudly discuss some new video game, and Harry is more than happy too just sit around and listen to them.

(Harry spends the rest of his day with his head in the clouds, but that’s something no one has to know.)

 

-

 

“Okay. So, I was thinking…”

Harry looks up from where he’s staring at his food when Louis loudly sits down at their table. Louis softly smiles at him and then continues.

“FIFA tournament. Today after school, at my house.” He looks at the rest of them with an expectant look on his face.

“Cool.” Zayn says while nodding, getting an approving look from Louis.

Niall immediately holds out his hand for a high-five. “Ace, mate!” (And Harry is only a little bit jealous when Louis' hand touches Nialls.)

Liam nods too and in the end, Harry is the only one who hasn’t answered yet. Louis turns to look at him.

Harry squirms in his seat. “Well, uh.. Like, I told my mum I’d- I’d be home immediately after school but uh..” He scrapes his throat. “I guess I could, like, text her. So, uh. Yeah, okay.”

Louis started raising his eyebrows about halfway through Harry’s monologue, and there’s an amused smile on his face.

“Awesome. See you then, slowpoke.” He says jokily.

Harry can’t help but smile, cause he knows Louis isn’t laughing at him. Because first off, he knows Louis a bit by now, and second off, even he could recognize the small hint of fond in Louis’ voice.

All things considered, it was quite a good lunch for Harry.

 

-

 

Harry is uncomfortable. 

The thing is; Harry doesn’t do this kinda thing very often. His only real friend is Niall, and sure, they hang out together, but this is different.

They all arrived at Louis’ around 3 minutes ago and Harry is still hesitantly standing in the door opening of the cellar. When they entered Louis’ house; Liam, Zayn and Louis himself immediately made their way towards the cellar, which is seemingly Louis hang-out place, as it’s stuffed with old sofa’s and cushions and there’s a big television with a playstation.

Niall and Harry followed after them, and Niall immediately joined the three where they where sitting in the sofa and on the cushions.

Harry is uncomfortable; cause where the hell is he supposed to sit? Liam is laying beside Niall on the cushions, while Zayn seems to have taken place on the only single seat and Louis is on the sofa. He isn’t left standing alone long though, as Louis immediately takes notice.

“Come on in, Haz. Don’t be shy!” He says softly. He pats on the sofa he’s sitting on. “Come sit beside me, there’s space enough!”

There isn’t space enough. Well, not really at least. The sofa is more of a loveseat, and Harry ends up pressed against Louis. Louis doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, and when he throws his arm around Harry’s waist, Harry starts to relax.

It ends up being a really good night. Harry stops playing after around 2 rounds, because he ends up being horrible at FIFA. He doesn’t mind though, and he’s perfectly content with just watching the other guys play while he’s cuddled close to Louis. Harry can’t remember the last time he had so much fun. They’re all constantly making jokes and telling stories and laughing, and Harry feels like he’s floating.

At some point, Harry must have fallen asleep, cause when he opens his eyes, it’s to Louis slowly caressing his cheeks. “Wakey, wakey, Harry,” he says softly.

Harry slowly blinks and then moves to sit a bit straighter. “Oh,” he says distractedly. “Did I fall asleep?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, about an hour ago. The guys just left though, so I figured it was about time I woke you up. I’m sorry though.. You looked really peaceful, sleeping.”

Harry looks at how his legs are strangling Louis’ and notices how he’s perfectly curled into Louis’ side. He blushes, but is to sleepy to be embarrassed about it. “’m sorry,” he mumbles. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. I’ll- uh..” He yawns. “I’ll go home then.”

Louis smiles. “I didn’t mind. It was quite comfy, actually.” Then he nods. “Come on,” he says. “I’ll walk you out.”

They make their way upstairs to the front door. When Louis opens the door, Harry turns around to thank him.

“Thank you for uh- inviting me. And like, letting me sleep on you, I guess. I had a really good night,” he mumbles, still slightly blushing.

Louis either doesn’t notice or either doesn’t care about embarrassment. “No problem, babe. I had a really good night too.” He bites his lip and then raises his hand to ruffle through Harry’s curls. “Be careful on your way home, yea? Wouldn’t want something happening to you.”

Harry’s about to start nodding, when Louis leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

Harry’s baffled, but somehow he manages to stumble out a ‘bye’ too.

And later, when he’s alone in his bed, he replays the kiss in his head so many times he starts getting dizzy.  _And yes,_  he thinks,  _he could totally get used to this._

 

-

 

After that day, it’s like their dynamic has changed. There isn’t a day for Harry that goes by without spending time with Louis. Or Liam and Zayn as a matter of fact, because Harry has grown closer and closer to them as well.

Most people would consider Harry a bit of a weirdo. They don’t understand when Harry gets overwhelmingly shy, or when he gets a panic attack, or when he gets anxious about seemingly normal things. But Louis, Liam and Zayn; they  _try_. They don’t laugh when Harry stiffens up, they smile encouragingly, maybe pat his back a bit, and tell him it’s okay. They try to  _help_  him.

And for the first time in a very long time, Harry feels  _happy_. He finally feels  _content_ with his life. Louis, Liam and Zayn are the friends he never really had. Sure, there was Niall, and Niall is pretty damn amazing, but it always felt like something was missing, and now it isn’t anymore.

Also, the kisses on the cheek. They seem to have become a regular thing now for Louis and Harry. Every time they say their goodbyes, Louis presses a soft kiss against Harry’s blushing cheeks, and on a particularly brave day; Harry is the one pressing  _his_  lips against Louis’ cheek. (Louis is definitely surprised, but only slightly raises his eyebrows and smiles. He doesn’t seem to mind. At all.)

 

-

 

Harry nervously fumbles with his shirt while looking in the mirror. He bites his lip for a moment and then softly smiles. He’ll never do this shirt justice, at least not the way it’s original owner does, but he has to admit that it does look quite nice.

It has been three weeks since the FIFA-tournament at Louis’ house and two weeks ago, Louis convinced them all to come and watch him at the next football game, which is today. Harry agreed fairly quickly, his confidence boosted a bit due to his new friends.

And then there’s yesterday. Harry was just coming out of his math class when Louis swiftly pulled him aside. “Got a minute?” He said, slightly out of breath. He probably ran quite a bit to catch up with Harry, because Harry knew that his classes were mostly on the complete other side of the building.

“Actually, I’ve got to get to my next class, I-“ Harry hesitantly murmured, truly disappointed because he really liked talking to Louis.

“I’ll promise I’ll be quick!” Louis interrupted. Harry bit his lip and smiled softly, which made Louis smile too, because he knew he’d won.

Louis took a breath. “Okay, so, tomorrow you’ll come to my game right?” He said rather quickly.

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to say something, only to be silenced by Louis again. “Shhht, wait. I’m not finished.”

He continued. “Well, I was thinking,” he said. “How about we go for a little snack and a drink afterwards?”

Harry frowned slightly, not entirely understanding whom exactly he meant with ‘we’. “You mean, like… With the other lads, or?”

For the first time since Harry had known him, Louis looked nervous. “Well, actually, I was thinking like… Just you and me maybe? I mean… I’d quite like that.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. Was Louis asking him on a  _date_? Then again; it could mean anything. Louis probably just meant as friends, but still, he wanted to hang out with Harry  _alone_. With  _just the two of them._  Harry bit his lip and nodded. “Uh- Okay. Yeah, I’d- I’d quite like that too.”

Louis’ smile widened. “It’s a date!” He said excitedly, making Harry choke on air. His mind was spinning way too fast, and that may have had something to do with the sparkles in Louis’ eyes.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, smiling wide and completely captivated by each other. Harry didn’t have words to describe Louis. Louis was completely mesmerizing in each and every way, and if Harry had to describe the look in Louis’ eyes; he’d probably say that they were shooting fireworks of joy.

Then Harry scraped his throat, breaking the spell. “I- uh. I should get to class.”

Louis blinked and then nodded. “Right, yeah. See you later, ‘kay?”

“See you later,” Harry smiled back, and he turned around. 

“Oh, Haz, wait!” Louis then suddenly shouted, making Harry halt in his steps and turn around again. Louis immediately pressed a soft bundle in his hands. “Wear this to the game tomorrow, please?” He quickly pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek and then, before Harry could say anything, he was gone again.

Hesitantly, Harry folded the red t-shirt in his hands open. A football jersey. He quickly turned it around to look at the back of it, only to see  **TOMLINSON** and the number 17 printed across it. Not any football jersey;  _Louis_ ’ football jersey.

So yeah, that’s how Harry ended up in front of his mirror; trying to decide if he looks good enough to be seen in Louis’ company. Harry isn’t dumb; he knows that the past few weeks, people have been staring. They have been staring at Harry, and they have been staring at Louis; wondering why on earth perfect and popular Louis Tomlinson would spend time with someone as irrelevant and weird as Harry Styles, whom most people have never even heard of.

Harrry thinks he looks nice today though. Louis’ jersey is a bit too big on him, as Louis is still two years older than him and Harry still has to go through his growth spurt. Harry likes it like that though, likes it feeling spacious and likes that it makes him feel safe.

He’s pulled out of thoughts when he hears a car honking outside. He rushes to his window and sees the car stopping in front of his window. Even from his place at the window, Harry can make out Liam, Zayn and Niall in it. That’s his ride then.

Harry closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath, before starting to make his way outside.  _Here goes nothing._

 

-

 

Harry's cheeks are pink from excitement and from the wind, his lips are bitten red and his eyes are sparkling more than ever.  _This is amazing_.

They're standing in the crowd right next to the football field, front row, and Harry couldn’t be more content. The game started around half an hour ago, and Louis already managed to make a goal.

Harry looks at his right, only to see Niall staring at him. Harry smiles softly. “Why are you staring?” He mumbles.

Niall just throws his arm around Harry’s shoulder and shrugs. “It’s nice to see you like this, mate. You look really happy.”

That just makes Harry smile even wider and he brings his attention back to the game.

During half-time, Louis quickly comes over to them. “Hi guys! Enjoying the game?”

Harry can’t help but notice that Louis’ eyes linger on him. He nods enthusiastically. “You’re doing amazing out there, Lou.” Zayn, Liam and Niall continue to say something similarly, but Louis just looks directly at Harry.

His smile softens. “Thank you, darling. You look great in that shirt, by the way.”

Harry smiles. His heart is beating loud and he wants to say something, but he’s just left speechless by the way Louis looks. There’s a layer of sweat covering his golden tan, and his hair is windswept. Harry thinks he has never looked more beautiful.

He opens his mouth to answer, but at the same moment, the coach calls Louis. Louis quickly presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek and murmurs in his ear. “The next goal I make, is all for you. Pay attention.” And then he’s off again, leaving Harry feel as if he’s going to have a mental breakdown.

Just as he promised, Louis makes another goal. And immediately after he makes it, he points towards Harry and blows him a kiss. It makes the blood rush to his cheeks, but that’s something only Harry has to know. (And basically every other person in the crowd that noticed.)

The final whistle is blown, and Louis’ team ends up winning with 3 – 1. Harry couldn’t be more proud if he tried.

 

-

 

Harry is standing against the wall outside of the locker-room, nervously waiting for Louis. Niall, Liam and Zayn all offered to wait with him, but Harry decided against it. Louis just asked  _him_  to go for a bite and a drink, so Harry wants it to be just  _him_  to be waiting for Louis.

He’s still wearing Louis’ jersey, although he brought a spare shirt. He doesn’t want to change though, the jersey makes him feel safe and warm and all tingly inside.

A few guys of the team have already come out of the locker-room. Some of them looked at Harry with a weird look on their face, but most of them hadn’t really bothered with him.

Then Louis  _finally_  comes out. His hair is still wet from the shower, making droplets of water drip down a bit, but he still looks absolutely breathtaking, and Harry is  _so, so_ gone for him.

“Ready?” Louis asks him then, greeting him with a hug.

Harry happily throws his arms around Louis. “Yeah, totally. Let’s go.”

 

-

 

Thirty minutes later, they’re sitting in a cozy café, sipping hot chocolate. Harry’s nerves are barely there anymore, and he finds himself getting more and more comfortable with every minute that passes.

Louis makes sure to keep the conversation going, and there’s never really a dull moment.

Harry is just laughing loudly when Louis reaches out to his face. Harry freezes in his seat as he feels Louis thumb sweep softly over his lip.

Louis smiles and pulls his hand back. “You had a little chocolate-moustache, sorry.”

Harry slowly feels his blood starting to flow through him again and he smiles back. “Well, thank you. Maybe you should have let it be though, because  _God knows_ , I’m incapable of growing a real moustache.”

Louis laughs at that.  _Really_  laughs, throwing his head back and all. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever made someone laugh like that before, but it’s a wonderful thing, and all he really wants right then and right there, is to make Louis laugh like that all the time.

Louis calms down a few seconds later, still grinning. “You are something else, Harry Styles. You are something else.”

Harry blushes slightly. “Is that- “ He wonders. “Is that a good or a bad thing?”

Louis reaches out and slowly grabs Harry’s hands, carefully slotting them in his own. “Good, of course. Always good. You’re…” Louis pauses for a bit. “You’re unlike anyone else I’ve ever known, really.”

Okay, so now Harry is  _really_  blushing. Beyond his own expectations, he finds his voice again. “Well, so are you really. You’re- Well, you’re all kinds of wonderful really.”

Louis smiles at that and opens his mouth to say something, but Harry doesn’t give him the chance. “And that’s probably why I don’t really understand.”

Louis frowns. “What do you mean?”

Harry takes a deep breath and continues. “Just… You, I guess? I don’t really get why you would hang out with me? Like- Everyone thinks it’s a bit weird, don’t they? You must have noticed the stares and the whispers. I’m the invisible kid that no-one knows, and you’re the nice and out-going football player that everybody likes. We’re from two completely different crowds and… While I think you are wonderful, and I’m  _really_ glad that you do talk to me and that you do spend time with me, I don’t really get  _why_."

Louis seems tongue-tided for a while. And finally, after a few seconds that seem like hours, he opens his mouth. “You- you don’t get it. Okay, uhm…” Harry has never seen Louis this lost for words, but then he continues. “I have no idea how to say this but… Harry, do you know why I asked you out today?”

Harry bites his lip while staring at their clasped-together hands and slowly shakes his head.

Louis takes a breath. “Okay, look at me for a second please.”

Harry raises his head and carefully stares at Louis, trying not to get lost in his breathtaking blue eyes.

“I like you,” Louis then says.

Harry’s breath hitches in his throat and his hands freeze where they’re sitting between Louis’. “You…” He mumbles, but it sounds more like a question.

Louis’ eyebrows climb higher on his forehead. “Like you, yes.” He says, nodding in affirmation, eyes widened with anticipation.

Harry blinks a few times in amazement and then frowns. “Why?”

Louis laughs at that and clasps their hands closer together. “Seriously, Haz?” (Harry’s heart skips a beat at the mention of the nickname.)

Louis continues. “Who wouldn’t like you? First off, you got the whole… Curls-thing going on, and then I’m not even going to talk about your eyes. And you’re just… You’re just such a genuinely nice person. Do you even realize how rare that is? A person who is just genuinely nice because that’s just the kind of person they are and not because they want something?”

Harry may have some trouble processing a few things. “But… You’re you and I’m just… Me.”

Louis smiles again. (Has he even stopped smiling the past few minutes?) “And that’s exactly why I like you. Jesus, I thought I was being obvious. Like, I know we’re from… Well, different crowds, you said? But like, I really don’t care. I like you, and I’m not afraid to admit that to anyone.” He laughed softly. “I’m sorry for springing this on you like this, because I have no idea how you even feel about me, but-“ 

Harry interrupts him. “Seriously?” The surprise is clear in his eyes. “I have a crush the size of Tokyo on you, Louis! I thought you knew?! I mean, everyone kinda seem to know.”

For the first time that day, Louis seems taken back a bit. “Well, I mean- I did see you stare at me a lot and all, but I… I guess I didn’t want to assume anything?”

Harry giggles. (Actually full on giggles.) “Well, seems like we’re both a bit stupid then.” 

Louis just stared at him with a fond look on his face. “Stupid for you, yeah.” He says smiling.

Harry just rolls his eyes at that and then looks down at their clasped hands, suddenly hit by shyness. 

“Harry?” Louis says softly, and Harry looks up at him again. “Can I kiss you?” Louis continues, voice barely more than a whisper.

Harry’s heart stops for a second, and then he slowly nods. “Honestly? I’d be really disappointed if you didn’t.”

They both laugh, and then Louis leans forward to softly press their lips together. He tastes like chocolate and all the wonderful things in the world, and Harry may not have a lot of experience, but he thinks that this is probably the best first kiss someone could ever have.

 

(When they tell their friends, none of them are surprised; they all saw it coming from miles away. And sure, when Louis and Harry walk the hallway together, there are some dirty looks thrown their way and there are a few people commenting on the fact that Harry is pretty much a no one and Louis is pretty much everything. But in the end,  _Harry_  is the one who gets to hold Louis’ hand, and  _Harry_  is the one who gets to see every side off Louis, so who’s the real winner?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like knowing what people think, so please let me know!  
> (Also, kudo's and comments make me very, very happy)
> 
> I might consider writing a sequel for this, if I have enough time/ideas. So, if you'd like a sequel and you have some suggestions, please do let me know! (Maybe a prom + first time sequel?)
> 
>  **tumblr:** [brightbluelou](http://brightbluelou.tumblr.com)  
>  **twitter:** [brightbluelou_](http://twitter.com/_colourthesky)


End file.
